Hikari
by sirens27
Summary: Entah mengapa, ada yang menghalangi cahaya dariku. Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini salju masih turun, walaupun tidak selebat semalam. Membuat jejak kaki kecil terlihat berderet dari sebuah pintu melewati halaman yang diselimuti salju tipis, jejak yang berakhir di sebuah pohon sakura. Tubuh kurus itu meringkuk bersandar dibatang pohon. Dengan kedua tangan memeluk kaki dan kepala yang diletakkan dikedua lutut, menyisakan helaian pirang pendek yang menyembul disela - sela topi hangat yang dikenakan asal - asalan.

"Tuan Muda."

Kepala berambut pirang itu mendongak, mendengar panggilan yang tak ia sukai. Hanya untuk mendapati sosok yang ia panggil** Ayah** menatap cemas ke arahnya.

"Ayah, kenapa masih memanggilku seperti itu!. Aku ingin Ayah memanggilku Naruto!." Protesnya.

"A-ah baiklah, Naruto-kun. Maafkan Ayah ne.." Sosok yang dipanggil Ayah itu tersenyum hambar, mendapat deathglare imut dari sosok yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

"Ayo masuk kedalam rumah, Naruto-kun. Suhu disini sangat dingin, saya tidak ingin kalau nanti anda sampai jatuh sakit." Pria pemilik bekas luka melintang di hidung itu mengulurkan tangannya. Masih tersisa sedikit kecemasan diwajahnya saat pagi tadi ia berniat membangunkan Tuan Muda-nya. Tapi hanya mendapati tempat tidur sang Tuan Muda yang kosong, dengan selimut dan bantal yang rapi.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin tidur, Ayah tidak akan menyuruh Naru untuk tidur kan,?" mata biru secerah langit musim panas terlihat redup.

"O-oke.. Kita bisa membuat sarapan bersama jika Naruto-kun tidak ingin kembali tidur. Lagipula masih tersisa 3 jam sebelum jam sekolah dimulai."

"Baiklah" tubuh kurus berbalut piyama tidur dan jaket yang tak terkancing itu bangkit. Meraih tangan yang sedari tadi terulur padanya. Menggenggam erat sebelum melangkah bersama sang Ayah.

Sarapan pagi berlansung hening, sesekali hanya terdengar denting sendok yang terantuk piring. Meja yang terlewat besar itu hanya di isi 4 orang, sedangkan para pelayan berdiri berjajar rapi disisi kanan dan kiri ruangan, bersiap jika sang tuan memerlukan sesuatu.

"Naru-chan, habiskan sarapanmu. 5 menit lagi kita berangkat." Naruto menatap kedepan, kearah wanita cantik bermahkotakan rambut merah yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Tapi Kaa-sama, bagaimana dengan Ni-sama ?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, mengingat kakak laki - lakinya lah yang selalu berangkat bersama sang ibu. Sedangkan dirinya biasa diantar sendiri oleh supir.

"Kyuubi sedang marah pada Ka-sama, jadi dia ingin berangkat sendiri." Sementara objek yang dibicarakan hanya mendengus tak terima.

"Kyuu, kau bisa barangkat bersama Tou-sama kalau mau-"

"Tidak, aku ingin berangkat sendiri. Tou-sama tidak usah repot." Potong Kyuubi cepat sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

"Naru sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih makanannya." Menyusul sang kakak yang terlihat kesal, Naruto meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya. Yang hanya ditanggapi "hm" dari sang ayah.

Naruto hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi mobil sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sang Ibu yang sedang sibuk menyetir.

"Ka-sama, kenapa tidak menyuruh supir saja?"

"Naru-chan tidak senang berangkat bersama Ka-sama ya? Padahal kita jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua."

'Bukan jarang, tapi tidak pernah', batin Naruto miris. Wajahnya menyimpulkan senyum hambar. "Tentu saja Naru senang, Ka-sama."

"Lagipula Ka-sama tidak ingin Kyuubi semakin kesal. Dia ingin berangkat sendiri jadi Ka-sama menyuruh supir untuk mengantakannya. Ka-sama tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Ni-san mu."

"Ya. Segalanya untuk Ni-sama"gumam Naruto pelan. Membuat Kushina yang sedang fokus menyetir hanya mandengar dengungan.

"Naru-chan mengatakan sesuatu? hmm.?" Tanya Kushina. Tangannya memindahkan perseneling ke nol. Menghentikan mobil tepat saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Tidak." Naruto hanya menyamankan kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata. Ia ingat hanya tidur sebentar semalam.

Naruto tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Terdengar suara benturan keras sebelum ia membuka matanya lebar. Kaget. Hanya untuk mendapati usapan lembut tangan berwarna merah di pipinya. Tercium aroma besi yang membuat perutnya mual. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit. Hingga segalanya terlihat gelap.

**HIKARI © Sirensdr**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.!**

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, mengerjap sesekali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam retina. Hingga akhirnya menampilkan iris mata berwarna biru. Biru secerah langit musim panas. Ruangan serba putih serta aroma antiseptik menyengat hidung adalah hal pertama yang pusing yang mendera kepalanya, ia menolehkan kepala kearah kiri saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat pria paruh baya yang memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya. Pria itu terlihat terkejut tapi tak dipungkiri ada rasa haru dan bahagia diwajahnya saat pria itu mendekat terburu - buru ke arah ranjang tempatnya terbaring.

"Tu-Tuan Muda. Anda sudah sadar!? Apa ada yang sakit. Apakah pusing!? Ap-"

Ucapan Iruka terhenti saat merasakan lengannya dipegang oleh tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Di-dimana" Ucapnya lemah. Dengan perlahan tangan kurusnya melepas masker oksigen yang melekat menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"Tuan Mu- ah maksud saya Naruto-kun ini dirumah sakit. Anda sudah dua minggu tak sadarkan diri. Tapi syukurlah anda sudah sadar." Tanpa sadar mata Iruka berkaca - kaca, menandakan betapa bahagianya melihat sang Tuan telah sadar setelah koma selama 2 minggu.

"Si-siapa."

"Ap-apa ?!." Namun tak ada jawaban, Iruka hanya mendapati iris sebiru langit itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Naruto-kun kemungkinan mengalami Amnesia. Pemeriksaan menyeluruh baru akan dilakukan setelah keadaan tubuhnya stabil."

Iruka hanya memandang penuh harap pada dokter dengan kacamata bulat didepannya. Didada sebelah kirinya terdapat name tag bertuliskan Yakushi Kabuto.

"Apakah ini akan permanen,?" Huh, rasanya Iruka ingin menangis saja memikirkan segala hal buruk yang menimpa Tuan Mudanya.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah pemeriksaan selesai dilakukan, Iruka-san."

Tiga hari setelah ia sadar, Naruto telah di ijinkan untuk pulang. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia terkena Amnesia, ia melupakan seluruh memory di otaknya. Iruka yang mengetahui kabar itu hanya dapat berdo'a untuk Tuan Mudanya

"Iruka.." Siang itu Naruto sedang berada di taman belakang mansion Namikaze. Duduk diam dikursi taman memandangi halaman luas yang tertutupi butiran putih salju.

"Ya, Tuan Muda," Iruka yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang Naruto, sedikit bergeser kedepan menjawab panggilan sang tuan.

"Entah kenapa aku tak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"E-eh. Apa maksud Tuan Muda berkata seperti itu?" Iruka tiba - tiba saja sudah berjongkok didepan sang tuan. Menatap mata sebiru lautan yang bersinar redup.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa.. Huh.. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kosong disini." Naruto menggenggam kaos dibagian dada kirinya. Entah kenapa semenjak ia sadar, bagian itu terasa sesak. Padahal menurut dokter cedera di tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya sembuh. Ia tak mengerti.

"Naruto-kun.." Iruka melepas perlahan tangan kurus yang sejak tadi memutih karena menggenggam terlalu erat.

"Tidak apa - apa, semuanya baik - baik saja" Iruka lalu membawa tubuh kurus sang tuan kedalam rengkuhannya. Memberikan kehangatan yang entah sadar atau tidak, begitu dirindukan oleh Tuan Mudanya.

"Ya.. "gumam naruto lirih.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim semi. Salju masih tersisa walaupun tak setebal seperti kemarin. Matahari tengah bersinar hangat mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.

Langkah kaki terdengar berhenti di depan sebuah kamar berpintu kayu Jati bercat coklat. Terdengar pintu terbuka di ikuti langkah kaki masuk kedalam ruangan. Terlihat kepala pelayan ber-name tag Iruka telah sampai disisi ranjang. Tangannya menguncang pelan bahu sang Tuan yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi meringkuk seperti anak kucing kedinginan. Selimut tebal yang harusnya menutupi tubuh kurusnya telah teronggok dikaki ranjang.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda, sarapan hari ini adalah roti panggang Tuna. Anda ingin sarapan atau mandi terlebih dahulu."

"..."

"Saya tahu Tuan Muda telah bangun," Iruka membuka lemari. Menyiapkan seragam dan keperluan yang lain sembari menunggu Tuan nya bangun.

"..." Tetap tak ada reaksi.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hmm..." Gumam Naruto lirih. Matanya mengerjap malas. Memandang sang kepala pelayan yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi" Iruka beranjak menuju pintu disudut kamar.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin mandi air dingin"

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu anda di meja makan, saya permisi." Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Naruto beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Kegiatan mandinya telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi Naruto belum juga beranjak dari ruangan bernuansa dingin tersebut. Ia masih berdiri di depan cermin setengah badan yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya tirus, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis dipadu dengan mata beriris biru, cerah seperti langit dimusim panas. Rambutnya berantakan berwarna pirang, kuning keemasan lebih tepat. Menyusuri kulit putih yang membalut tubuhnya, pandangannya terhenti pada garis lurus yang melintang dari tulang belikat kiri hingga dada. Garis bekas jahitan berwarna kecoklatan sepanjang 13cm itu sangat kontras berpadu dengan kulitnya.

"Huh.." Naruto menghela napas perlahan. Ia tak ingat tentang masa lalunya sedikitpun. Bertanya pada Iruka pun tak pernah dijawab. Iruka hanya pernah berkata jika ia tinggal di mansion ini bersama kakak laki - laki dan ayahnya. Namun tak pernah sekalipun jika dihitung sejak ia keluar dari Rumah sakit itu berarti 2 bulan, ia bertemu mereka.

Saat Naruto sampai dimeja makan, ia hanya melihat Iruka dan beberapa pelayan yang berjejer rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-sama." Salam mereka kompak.

"Hmm,. Selamat pagi." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi. Menikmati dalam diam sarapan yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

Dan disinilah ia, didepan gerbang sekolah bertuliskan Konoha International School. Masih terlalu pagi memang mengingat jam baru menunjuk angka 8, sedangkan sekolah dimulai jam 9, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun pelajaan baru. Yep, tahun ini menjadi tahun kedua Naruto di sekolah ini. Ia tidak tahu detailnya mengingat ia terkena Amnesia. Tapi yang ia dengar dari Iruka, setiap ajaran baru di KIS murid - murid akan di acak kembali. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan baru disekolahnya, Naruto berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang berada dihalaman disamping pintu masuk sekolah. Menelusuri deretan nama - nama hingga ia berhenti ditulisan namanya. Mendongak sedikit ia lihat tulisan 2-A sebagai kelas barunya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk permulaan musim semi" senyum simpul tercetak diwajah tirusnya. Naruto lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Menuju ruang kelas tempatnya menghabiskan waktu satu tahun kedepan.

Pelajaran berlangsung lambat dan membosankan, menurut Naruto. Ia lebih memilih memandangi langit cerah diluar dari jendela kelasnya daripada melihat dan mendengar penjelasan sang sensei yang menerangkan tentang pelajaran didepan kelas. Saat istirahat pun Naruto memilih menyendiri di atap sekolah daripada menghabiskan waktunya mendengarkan celoteh para gadis yang saling berebut memberikannya bekal makan siang. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti penyebab para gadis bersikap seperti itu padanya. Terlalu mengerikan menurutnya.

Drrt..drrt..

Naruto membuka ponsel flip yang ia ambil dari sakunya. Tersenyum simpul saat membaca sebuah e-mail dari Iruka, yang mengingatkannya agar ia tak melewatkan makan siang.

"Huh,, lama - lama kau terlihat seperti ibu - ibu yang cerewet, Iruka.." Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga, berniat kembali ke kelas dengan pelajaran membosankannya karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Namikaze-kun.!"

"Namikaze-san.!"

"Ya.." Naruto melepas Earphone Beats warna hitam yang sedari tadi menyumbat telinganya sembari menoleh ke arah sekumpulan gadis - gadis yang berkerumun di mejanya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta alamat e-mail mu?" Gadis berambut pirang panjang berponi dengan semangat.

"Aku minta no handphone mu," selanjutnya gadis berambut pink sepunggung yang bertanya.

"Aku- "

"Aku-"

'Apa-apaan tingkah mereka!?' Batin naruto sweatdrop.

Drrt.. Drrt...

Merasakan handphonenya bergetar, tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung menekan tombol answer. Tak peduli jika para gadis masih mengelilingi mejanya. Memandangi wajahnya dengan raut berbinar.

"Hallo, ada apa Iruka ?"

"..."

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"..."

"Tidak perlu cemas seperti itu." Gumam Naruto pelan. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum simpul tercetak diwajah tampannya. Membuat para gadis tak berkedip memandangnya.

'Kakoi.!'

'Uh... Tampannya !'

'Aku ingin jadi kekasihnya,,'

'Kami-sama,, dia sempurna!'

Batin para gadis dengan mata blink - blink.

"Eh.. Namikaze-kun ..kemana !?" Mereka berteriak histeris saat menyadari pujaan hati mereka telah menghilang. Salah siapa?.

"Gila, apa - apaan itu tadi. Mereka mengerikan!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS, entah kenapa ia merasa kepalanya berat. Mungkin sedikit tidur bisa meredakan sakitnya.

**To be continue**

**A/N : newbie... Review PLease**

**~sirensdr~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris, Tou-sama." Menghiraukan sang Ayah yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, pemuda berambut merah orange tersebut menatap malas keluar jendela sembari bertopang dagu.

"Kau yakin Kyuu, kenapa tidak kuliah disini saja, hmm ?" Pria yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Kyuubi tadi hanya mengangguk pelan, mempersilakan pelayan untuk meletakkan secangkir _Darjeeling tea_ ke atas meja. Tersenyum simpul lalu mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan yang tak sengaja melihatnya segera berlalu dengan wajah bersemu merah. Terpesona mungkin.

"Tch.!"

"Kau kenapa Kyuu ,?" Minato dengan tenang mengangkat cangkir berisi _darjeeling tea _yang masih hangat itu dari tatakan, menikmati aroma lalu menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Tou-sama.!" Kyuubi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, mendengar respon Ayahnya yang hanya tertawa canggung.

Meskipun sudah berumur 48 tahun dengan wajah yang entah mengapa lebih muda dari usianya, harta melimpah, serta senyum yang sering menghiasi wajah sang Ayah. Bagi Kyuubi iu sudah cukup menggiurkan untuk para wanita dewasa diluar sana.

"Kyuu, Ayah tidak serius okay.," Minato terlihat gugup.

"Aku ingin kuliah di Inggris, Tou-sama. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan.!" Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi, dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didada. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan tajam matanya. Membuat Minato hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Jadi kau ingin meninggalkan Ayah yang telah renta ini sendirian, Kyuu. Kau sudah tidak sayang Ayah lagi.." Minato memasang wajah memelas dengan kedua mata yang berkaca - kaca.

"Hentikan memasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu, Tou-sama. Aku hanya tak ingin tinggal dengan 'anak itu'." Tapi Kyuubi tak terpengaruh,

"Lagipula wajah menjijikan seperti itu tidak cocok denganmu, Pak Tua." Kyuubi beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sang Ayah yang tengah meratapi nasibnya.

'Kushina, sebenarnya Kyuubi mendapatkan sifat itu dari siapa. Dia terlalu kejam bahkan pada Ayahnya sendiri, Hiks..'

**HIKARI © Sirensdr**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.!**

Tubuh kurus dengan tinggi sekitar 163 cm itu berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan ramai. Rambut pirang keemasan sebahunya sesekali bergerak pelan ditiup angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang. Dengan earphone Beast warna hitam yang terpasang sempurna dikedua telinga, Naruto sesekali melantunkan melodi yang terdengar lebih menarik menurutnya, daripada mengacuhkan pandangan terpesona dan teriakan kagum dari para gadis yang berpapasan dengannya. Jangan lupakan kedipan nakal dan tatapan penuh nafsu dari beberapa gadis yang nekat bersenggolan dengannya. Okay, ini mulai sedikit gila dan berlebihan. Naruto mulai berfikir untuk memakai topi dan kacamata jika pergi keluar setelah ini, mungkin dengan begitu para gadis itu akan berhenti melakukan hal - hal menyebalkan seperti itu.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi taman. Memandang dalam diam sekumpulan anak - anak yang ia kira tak lebih dari 7 tahun tengah bermain di sekitar ayunan, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Berfikir mungkin jika ia tak kehilangan ingatannya, ia bisa mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bermain, dimana tempat kesukaannya bersembunyi saat bermain petak umpet, apakah ia punya banyak teman, apakah kakaknya selalu menemaninya bermain.

"Haah.. " Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, saat tersadar matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Baru saja berniat untuk pulang, Naruto tiba - tiba mematung. Ia melihatnya, saat satu per satu anak - anak itu pulang bersama orang tua yang datang menjemput mereka. Sosok kecil itu berdiri dalam kotak pasir disamping ayunan yang telah kosong, memandang dalam diam saat satu persatu teman - temannya pergi berjalan meninggalkannya sembari bergandengan tangan entah dengan ibu atau ayah mereka.

Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuat Naruto enggan beranjak, padahal matahari telah tenggelam. Menyisakan guratan indah berwarna Jingga diatas langit yang mulai menggelap. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok kecil yang sedari tadi diam, Naruto berniat menghampirinya saat terdengar langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang, melewati samping tubuhnya cepat menuju sosok kecil ditengah taman bermain yang kini terlihat memasang senyum lebar. Samar - samar ia mendengar rengekan serta sebutan Aniki, lalu ucapan seperti permintaan maaf dan kata - kata terlambat.

Tanpa disadari senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, melangkah pelan menuju gerbang taman Naruto baru saja akan berbelok saat tiba - tiba tekanan terasa di bahu kirinya, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang. Jatuh terduduk dijalan dengan pantat berdenyut sakit, Naruto hanya meringis kecil.

"Maaf.! Aku sedang terburu - buru.!" Naruto menengok kebelakang. Matanya hanya menangkap sosok tinggi berkemeja biru tengah berlari dikejar beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Ia hanya menghela napas pelan sebelum bangkit dari jatuhnya. Tangannya menepuk pelan celana hitam yang ia pakai, menghilangkan debu yang menempel saat terjatuh tadi.

Saat berjalan memasuki Mansion Namikaze beberapa detik lalu, entah mengapa Naruto tiba - tiba merasa gelisah dan takut. Telapak tangannya berkeringat basah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, padahal suasana hatinya merasa lebih baik sepulang dari taman tadi.

Memasuki ruang keluarga yang seperti biasanya terasa dingin walaupun disisi salah satu dinding, perapian menyala. Langkah kakinya pelan, melewati lorong dengan berbagai lukisan yang terpajang disisi kiri dan kanan, menuju ruang makan. Sesekali ia mengangguk saat ada pelayan yang memberi hormat saat berpapasan dengannya.

Seharusnya kepala pelayan dirumah ini, Iruka menyambutnya didepan pintu saat ia pulang tadi. Mengingat jam makan malam, seharusnya Iruka berada diruang makan yang sekarang ia masuki, menyiapkan menu makan malam diatas meja, dan ia akan duduk dikursinya lalu makan sambil ditemani oleh Iruka. Tapi Iruka tidak berada dimanapun diruangan itu. Seharusnya, ah.. Terlalu banyak kata seharusnya yang ada di otak Naruto sekarang.

Sosok asing berambut perak memakai masker, terlihat menghampirinya. Pria itu terlihat tak lebih tua dari Iruka, mungkin seumuran. Naruto hanya memandang dalam diam saat pria itu membungkukkan badan setelah sampai dihadapannya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda, saya adalah Kakashi. Kepala pelayan yang baru. Senang bisa melayani anda." Wajah itu tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit melengkung kebawah.

"Iruka, dimana.?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan, berharap ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah menyiapkan makan malamnya seperti biasa. Naruto tak akan mau makan jika yang menyiapkan adalah orang lain.

"Tuan Besar meminta Iruka-san untuk mengawasi Tuan Muda Kyuubi."

"Memangnya Ni-sama pergi kemana,?" Naruto mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi dimeja makan sebelah counter dapur. "Tolong ambilkan air putih." Naruto berucap pelan. Kakashi berdiri disamping kanannya.

"Tuan Muda Kyuubi melanjutkan kuliahnya di Inggris,-

Mata biru secerah langit musim panas itu melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar. Iruka pergi meninggalkannya, ini tidak serius kan? Iruka hanya pergi sebentar untuk belanja, ya pasti sebentar lagi dia kembali. Dan menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasanya.

_**"Naruto-kun."**_

Kedua matanya terpejam sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat, menelusup diantara surai pirangnya. Meremas pelan kepalanya yang tiba - tiba terasa sakit. Keningnya berkerut bingung saat sekilas Naruto seperti melihat bayangan buram dalam kepalanya.

"Tuan Muda, anda tidak apa - apa ?" Melihat ekspresi Tuannya yang seperti menahan sakit, Kakashi menyodorkan segelas air putih yang baru saja diletakkan pelayan diatas meja.

"Aku ingin kekamar." Tanpa menghiraukan air putih dihadapannya, Naruto tiba - tiba berdiri. Langkahnya sedikit goyah. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Rambut pirang keemasan itu bergerak pelan mengikuti hembusan angin. Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas yang tidak dikancingkan, tengah bersandar di pagar balkon kamar yang terletak dilantai dua mansion Namikaze. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai hal yang ia rasa, tidak bisa dibagi dengan orang lain. Tentang keluarganya, kepergian Iruka, perasaannya bahkan ingatannya. Seolah semua orang tidak ditakdirkan dengannya, entahlah ia juga tak mengerti.

'Huh, mungkin sedikit udara segar bisa membantu.' Batin Naruto sambil melangkah keluar kamar, tak menghiraukan pintu balkon kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Suasana ditempat itu begitu sepi, tidak seramai saat siang hari. Tapi tak membuat Naruto cepat beranjak dari sana, entah mungkin sudah satu jam ia disana. Duduk disalah satu bangku taman, memandang kearah ayunan yang kosong. Earphone Beats warna hitam setia menempel dikedua telinganya, mengalunkan satu - satunya lagu yang ada diplaylistnya.

_Something takes a part of me_

_Something lost and never seen_

_Every time I start to believe_

_Something's raped and taken from me, from me_

_Life's kinda always been messing with me_

_You wanna see the light?_

_Can't they chill and let me be free?_

_So do I_

_Can't I take away all this pain?_

_You wanna see the light?_

_I try to every night, all in vain, in vain_

_Sometimes I cannot take this place_

_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste_

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face_

_You'll never-_

Entah sejak kapan Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia membuka matanya saat merasakan Earphone ditelinga kirinya dilepas oleh seseorang. Menengok ke arah kirinya, Naruto memandang dalam diam seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya tergerai, indah.

"Aku mengajakmu bicara dari tadi, tapi ternyata kau sedang mendengarkan musik." Pemuda beriris kelam itu tanpa rasa bersalah, memasang earphone yang tadi ia ambil dari telinga kiri Naruto ke telinganya sebelah kanan. Naruto masih diam, tak merespon. Sesekali ia berkedip, Naruto merasa pernah melihat pemuda yang kini tengah mendengarkan lagu bersamanya dalam diam.

"Lagu yang kau dengarkan tidak enak. Terlalu _mellow_, apa tidak ada lagu lain,?"

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu," Naruto berbicara pelan, melenceng jauh dari ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Eh, kita baru bertemu tadi sore. Kau sudah lupa? Padahal aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini." Pemuda itu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping. Membuatnya lebih leluasa memandang Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri kembali memandang kedepan, ke arah ayunan yang menurutnya lebih menarik. Raut wajahnya tenang walaupun ada sirat sendu dikedua iris birunya.

"Oh, kau yang menabrakku tadi sore y-

"Hei." Naruto menengok, memandang iris kelam yang terlihat berkilat senang.

"Siapa namamu ?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi. Kali ini tangan kanannya terulur kedepan.

Naruto terdiam, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran dengan tangan kanannya. Berjabat tangan.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze."

"Aku Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto." Ada senyum yang terukir diwajah tampannya, yang membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Kau seperti wanita, Uchiha-san." Masih berjabat tangan, Naruto mengucapkan kata pujian untuk Itachi. Membuat jabat tangan mereka langsung terhenti.

"Ap-apa ?!" Itachi merasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Selama ini, orang - orang mengatakan dirinya seksi dengan rambut panjangnya. Tapi baru saja ia mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa Itachi Uchiha mirip seperti wanita, oh pasti telinganya bermasalah. Ia pasti salah dengar.

"Kau seperti wanita." Naruto melepas jabatan tangannya, lalu perlahan ia menurunkan lengan kemejanya yang tadi ia lipat sebatas siku. Tubuhnya menggigil pelan merasakan udara malam yang mulai dingin.

"Ugh.. Baru kali ada yang mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu." Itachi menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai ikut menutupi wajahnya. Aura ungu mendadak muncul disekitarnya. Menimbulkan kesan _gloomy_ yang entah mengapa semakin terlihat lucu.

"Hahaha, sekarang kau mirip Sadako. Hmpt.!" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mencoba menahan tawa agar tak meledak.

"Kau.! Berhenti mengataiku. Dasar duren.!" Itachi bangkit lalu menjitak kepala Naruto. Melampiaskan kekesalannya karena telah dikatai.

"Ouch.! Itu sakit ,!" Tawa Naruto langsung berhenti. Tangan yang tadi menutup mulut kini berpindah mengusap kepalanya yang terasa bendenyut sakit.

"Itachi, panggil aku Itachi. Okay !?" Itachi kembali duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hmm.." Naruto menanggapi dengan malas, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya menyandar santai dikursi taman. Mereka lalu terdiam. Mencoba menikmati suasana.

"Hei, Naruto. Ini sudah malam, kau tidak pulang ,?" Itachi memandang langit malam yang gelap. Iris malamnya melirik sekilas pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda itu tak bergeming, tubuh kurus yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih itu tetap diam.

"Sebentar lagi, aku malas pulang," hanya gumaman pelan yang terdengar ditelinga Itachi, membuat pemuda itu menekuk alisnya. Heran.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Entah mengapa ia merasa peduli dengan pemuda yang terduduk diam disampingnya. Padahal dengan adiknya dan teman - temannya belum tentu Itachi peduli.

"Hmm.."

"Tch, kau ini. Kalau tidak mau menjawab ya sudah diam saja.!" Entah kenapa, Itachi menjadi kesal sendiri. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya dikursi lalu ikut memejamkan mata. Menikmati waktu dalam keheningan.

**To be Continue**

**A/N. Chapter satu diedit. Semoga saja tidak ada lagi kalimat yang hilang atau terpotong. Author baru. Butuh pencerahan dan bimbingan dari Senpai sekalian...**

**Balasan Review..**

**Sura sudira : Ah ya, Salam Kenal juga, Sura-san. Terima kasih untuk sarannya, saya juga baru menyadari cerita ini mirip seperti Gaara, saat saya membaca ulang fict ini, ahaha. Padahal saya hanya ingin menulis apa yang ada didalam kepala saya.****Ahaha. Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya.**

**And then, **

**Review Please**

**~Sirensdr~**


End file.
